Damon Baird
Corporal Damon Baird was a dedicated tech-head and professional skeptic. In Baird's world, if something can go wrong, it probably already has. His sarcasm can keep people at a distance, which is why he prefers the company of machines. He believes in the Coalition's cause, but he's often frustrated with command decisions, and the fact the COG sacrifice rights over security. He took offense when Colonel Hoffman promoted Marcus Fenix to Sergeant to lead Delta Squad instead of him. Baird has a history of being promoted and demoted for being outspoken. Damon Baird was a former member of Alpha Squad and has been wearing the uniform as long as Marcus has. He was later reassigned to Delta Squad after the former unit was essentially wiped out by the Locust. He was partially (if not directly) responsible for the deploying of both the Sonic Resonator and the Lightmass Bomb. Baird's main strength lies in his intelligence, although he is a capable soldier as well. He is probably the closest thing the COG has to a Locust expert as he observes and studies them extensively while engaged in combat. He can even read some measure of their language. And as if that wasn't enough, he excels in mechanics, hacking, repair, and other technical abilities. He treats building a bomb like giving someone a breath mint. Baird is a Private, though he has been a non-commissioned officer on several occasions. During the second game Baird is reportedly a corporal as it states in the book. He is constantly being promoted for his tactical insights and experience before being busted down the ranks for insubordination and disrespect for his superiors. He has demonstrated on multiple occasions to be capable of leading a squad, as with the introduction of the Berserker. If not for his bad attitude, he would likely be well above the ranks of most Gears, possibly a Sergeant or Lieutenant. http:// http:// Baird grew up loving machines. It was the only "happy memory" he'd had during his childhood.http:// During the Lightmass Offensive, Baird was taking cover in the Tomb of the Unknown while pin down from Locust forces with the resonator along with Gyules and other unknown gear. While the rest of Alpha was either MIA or killed. After being rescued by Delta-One and Lt.Kim being killed, Fenix was promoted instead of him. From then on, it is clear that he holds a grudge against Marcus, due to the fact that he is jealous that Marcus an recently pardoned soldier that went AWOL is now his squad leader. Even though Baird was paired up with Augustus Cole for rest of the Operation, Marcus and Baird team up every once and a while, but not for long. When they reached Timgad East. Baird began to openly question Fenix's orders only to remind that Fenix is the squad leader. After denoting the Lightmass bomb, Both Baird and the rest of Delta is awarded for their heroicshttp:// After the Lightmass Offensive, Baird and Cole was reassign to Sigma-One. During the Mission to Montevado. Delta-One was under attack by a group of Drones and a Brumak. Delta-One sent out a distress call on the shortwave radio. Only Sigma-One under Baird's command was able to respond. Both he and Cole were able to save Delta-One with the help of a Boomshot and numerous boulders. After saving the day, Marcus ordered Baird to take Lily back to Jacinto.http:// When a distress call from the city of Jilane an old Farm. Col.Hoffman ordered Baird and Cole from sigma-one and Alex from Foxtrot to be incorporated into Delta-One and enter the city to look for any survivors. Baird insensately gain a disliking to Alex and point out that a women scout on a battlefield would only lead them to a "beauty parlor". After entering Jilane city, she began to question Alex's scouting abilities and fell under a ambushed from the GBL. An stranded group of Jilane women and children. Baird gets into a engagement with Annalisa only to be stopped by Dom,Cole and Jace. After entering a truce with GBL and discovering what happen after the COG evacuated the city. Fenix along with Baird and Cole discover the source of the distress call only to find a craze women or in Bairds words an "retard" alerting the Locust Horde.http:// During the Evacuation of North Gate. Baird along with Cole and Bernie were in APC-Three. Baird and the convoy reach North Gate Agricultural Depot safely but on the trek back, Two-forty-five broke down and Baird volunteered to repair the truck. However, Locust forces opened up an emergence hole right in front of the vehicle. Baird was able to save the driver, Jeff Tatton, but the gunner was killed. Baird helped Jeff and the body of the gunner back to the APC but it was destroyed by a boomshot. Baird was able to make it back to Jacinto but ended up in a fight with Bernadette Mataki.http:// :"Our enemy talks to worms. If they're outsmarting us in this war, then we probably deserve to be extinct." :— Baird's outlook upon finding and deciphering the Kantus Scrolls. Baird, along with Cole, appears in Gears Of War 2. Baird's Grindlift jumpmate was Tanner, who was killed shortly after they landed. In the beginning of the game Baird was part of Sigma Squad. He rejoins Delta after he is saved by Marcus, Dom, Cole, and Benjamin Carmine. At the time of his rescue he was going to be taken aboard a Beast Barge to be tortured and, as Baird puts it, "processed". Through the game, Baird helps the team by saving Delta while they're protecting Dizzy Wallin, guiding Delta through the Rift Worm, and fixing Delta's Centaur. The struggle between Marcus and Baird is substantially better, as there is very little infighting between Baird and Dom, with the exception of Baird's sarcastic personality. Marcus even shows friendly concern for him: right before Delta fought the Lambent Brumak, a King Raven was struck down and Marcus spontaneously screamed "BAIRD!" in a worried tone. Baird wound up being fine in another Raven replying with "I'm still here Marcus."http:// Damon Baird is initially available for multiplayer in both Gears of War 1 and 2.http:// :"Oh this is just wrong... I'm coughing up blood that ain't mine!" :— After cutting his way out of the Riftworm with the rest of Delta Squad. :"There we go, one muzzled queen! Not you, her. You were great, I loved your speech there, especially the bitch-ass stuff. Very good, very enlightening." :— After Cole broadcasts a curse-laden speech through Nexus via the Queen's address system. :"Oh it's bullshit. someone here found out that Cole played thrashball, and now it's all "Oh Cole Train, tell us about that play again" and "Number 83, sign my shirt.Where the hell are you guys?"" :— To Dom, upon being asked how things are going at the Stranded camp. :"We are going to get dysentery from this shit." :— On the Stranded's food. :"The status is that it sucks; I'm gonna have to take off the flywheel... and pull the driveshaft for sure..." :— Giving status report on APC. :"Typical. Don't give a smart guy a promotion, no, they give it to the jackass instead." :— Upon hearing of Marcus Fenix's promotion. :"Screw you, man. You get down here and see how much you like it, there's a room for one more, it's a fucking party down here." :— In the sewers with Cole as Dom and Marcus are high and dry. :"Yeah, yeah, yeah... group hug." :— After being reunited with Cole and meeting Delta Squad. :"Anybody else's bullshit detector just go off? ''" :— After hearing Delta's new mission briefing shortly after the Riftworm battle. :" What? What I say... I'm sure that there's some nice... Stranded... maybe not. " :— Talking to Marcus in Gears 1. :" Uhh Razorhail? Not so good for my life expectancy! " :— After Dom and Marcus exit the research facility. :" Bottom floor! Sporting goods, lingerie, and one bitch-ass queen!" :— On the bottom level just before the battle with Skorge. The below are technically non-canon as Baird directly addresses the viewers, but they are still in character (and still hilarious). :"''Next time Dom has a plan, remind me to punch him in the face." :— Top 5 Gears of War Series: Battles :"These guys would have their Longshots surgically attached to their arms if they could. I mean, really, they, they already sleep with the damn things. aims at him HEY GUYS, JUST KIDDING, JUST KIDDING!" :— Top 5 Gears of War Series: Achievements http:// :"I think she's retarded" :— Baird on a Jilane survivor Baird is a rather negative person, and is usually sarcastic and unkind. He speaks his mind freely, a trait that often annoys (or even hurts) others, and sometimes gets him into trouble. Baird offended Marcus when he talked about his mother, and was actually punched by Bernadette Mataki because he ran his mouth off too much. Despite this, his intelligence and ability as a mechanic make him a valuable addition to any squad. Though during the Mission to Jilane, Baird showed a chauvinistic attitude towards Alex Brand and Jilane survivors.http:// *Damon Baird is the only Gear in the game that is seen wearing goggles. The only time he is seen putting them on is before the Reaver flight in Gears of War 2, and when repairing a Centaur. *Baird is the only member of Delta Squad that somewhat understands the Locust written language. *Baird "hosts" all the official Top 5 Gears of War Series videos, providing typical in-character color commentary even as he breaks the fourth wall. *After saving Baird from being trapped, you will unlock an achievement called "Freebaird!" This is a reference to Lynyrd Skynyrds' song "Freebird".http:// = = #↑ Gears of War: Aspho Fields #↑ Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 105 #↑ Gears of War PC #↑ Gears of War 2 #↑ Gears of War: Hollow Issue 3 #↑ Gears of War:Barren issue one #↑ Gears of War:Barren Issue 2 #↑ Gears of War:Barren Issue 10 #↑ Gears of War:Barren Issue 10